Thoughts
by ratatoeskrI
Summary: ..about bathing? Takes place after the events of episode 490. My interpretation of the life, that Kudo Yusaku and Yukiko share; especially at an onsen hotel.


Yusaku leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms towards the ceiling. A noise he could not distinguish had disturbed his concentration and stopped his writing.

A gleam on his watch confirmed his next thought; that he had been writing for hours now. The events of yesterday's case had been a great inspiration and he found himself thinking of new ideas for his stories. Less because of the case itself; he had seen though it after seeing the video.

It was more because of how the persons involved had acted; right ahead his son Shinichi. He was pleased to see his teenager (it made him sad to admit that his son was no longer a child) growing into a man, and a very smart one at that. Shinichi only needed few advice in finding solutions to his own cases. The serious face Shinichi usually wore reminded Yusaku of himself when he was younger, causing the writer to smile.

He was also very impressed by the other middle school student taking part at the whole case. A dark-skinned boy from the kansai-region, most likely Osaka. Reminding him of his son, Yusaku thought of them getting along quite nicely, if they were ever able to meet in person.

Especially the lady of which he saw the video footage, inspired him. She seemed to be somehow related to the dark-skinned boy, his detective senses had told him.

Something in his brain had snapped over and right after getting back to their hotel room, Yusaku had to sit down and start writing. As soon as an idea started to build itself in his brain, he had to write it down, no matter how long it would take.

After all, it had been a good idea to prepone his trip into these snowy mountains. It had actually been planed to come here three weeks later, to work on his manuscripts. But after his wife got to know that Shinichis skiing excursion from school was taking place here, she convinced him (he shivered when he thought about _how_ she had convinced him) to come here earlier and maybe get to see their son (without telling him, of course. Yukiko had always been a woman of surprises. A part of her he not always loved.)

Even if she didn't show it very often, even he could somethimes catch a glimpse of her sadness of not being able to see her boy regularly. But after all, they had decided to live in Los Angeles and Shinichi didn't wanted to come with them.

It was about then when Yusaku realised just how cold it had gotten in his room. The sliding door was barely open, but a freezing breeze was still coming through. He prefered writing in a well aerated room, but it probably wasn't the best idea, considering that there was almost a snow storm going on outside. And the last thing he wanted was catching a cold. As if someone heard his last thought, his nose started tickling and he sneezed. With cold hands he hurried to close the door to the garden.

„Yu-chan!"

Now he remembered the noise that had gotteb him out of his concentration. His wife's calling.

„Yu-chan! Dozed of into your writing world?"

He couldn't stop the smile creeping on his face. She knew him almost too well. He should have been angry with her of disturbing his creative flow. But maybe it was time for a little break and he could never be mad with her for long.

After all, it was one of the reasons he loved her. She was the one getting him back on mother earth when he was stuck in his creative flows. Reminded him of natural human needs like food.

Footsteps were heard and someone opened the door; bright light flooded the room. It was then that Yusaku noticed just how dark the room was, only enlightened by the monitor of his laptop.

The light was turned on and Yusaku closed his dazzled eyes.

Suddenly didn't cared about temperature or light anymore. Yukiko had entered the room, only wearing a small towel, that barely covered anything.

„Yu-chan! You told me we were going to visit the onsen. It's boring going alone!"

She was right. Their room had an own hot spring. And now he remembered why.

Because suddenly he didn't cared about his manuscript anymore and the only thing he could do was staring at the almost naked woman in front of him. His almost naked woman!

His eyes followed the small drops of water, dropping out of her long and heavy curls, slowing passing her cleavage and then disappeared into the small gap between her breasts, barely covered by the towel.

He swallowed loudly. Watching her this intensely, he felt more like a guy hitting puberty than a married man in his thirties. But it were times like this when he almost couldn't believe she was truely his. That this beauty was more forty than twenty and had a son already going to middle school!

„I ordered some food for later", she said and took a step towards him.

As if his stomach had listened, it made some noise and he smirked. „Actually I'm more hungry for something else." He arched his bow and winked to Yukiko.

She laughed coquettishly. „But Yu-chan, I'm a married woman."

Yusaku rose from his spot in front of his laptop and walked to her slowly, until he was right in front of her and could look into her beautiful eyes. „I know", he whispered. Yukiko lifted her head and closed her eyes to kiss him.

But Yusaku had other plans. Laughing, he threw her over his shoulder and started walking out of the room.

„Yu-chan!" She thumped on his back and snickered. „That's me-ean!"

„You wanted to go bathing. So now were going bathing."


End file.
